wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/08/09 - 2010/08/15
Monday At the capital on Yulair, in the starport, the Courageous was landed, with the boarding ramp down. It was slightly busy, with only a small amount of people there, though that was normal for Yulair. Corporal Levan Terak and Private Jennifer Jeura stood at the end of the ramp, waiting for Aer-May. Jennifer impatiently tapped her foot as Aer-May spoke with Jack. Levan looked over at her oddly, though it wasn't possible to see his face because of the helmet he was wearing. "Problem?" he asked politely. Jennifer gave him a snide look. Levan nodded slightly. "Okay." "So, haven't heard from him?" Jack asked. Aer-May shook her head "no" "Well, it's been a busy past week. CDC's been...held up. And BlyDonia..." "Yeah. Well, I've gotta go" Jack nodded. "Go get 'em!" Aer-May quietly chuckled, walking towards the ship. Levan held out his hand to take her suitcase, though Aer-May just walked by. Jennifer slightly grinned, turning around and walking up the boarding ramp. Levan, after standing there questioning why everyone seemed to dislike him that day, followed. The boarding ramp was raised, and the Courageous took off. Once it left the atmosphere, it entered hyperspace, en route for BlyDonia. ---- Meanwhile, BlyDonia Prime was bustling, finally getting back on its feet. Patrol ships were searching for the attackers, and repair drones were working on damaged buildings. The Devlabordich, a plekon, 3 H40s and 2 frigate-IIs dropped out of hyperspace over BlyDonia Prime, and did usual...Gammetan things, while they sent an ambassador down for the CDC meeting. The Courageous soon exited hyperspace, where it went down to the planet and landed. Aer-May was escorted to the CDC building, though she didn't get there before Wolf, who beamed there in a hurry, apparently having something in mind. ---- After being beamed down, Wolf quickly went to his seat. "I thought there were other representatives coming?" Bly asked curiously. "There are." Wolf replied. "Actually, think there'd be room for another chair?" Bly nodded. "Yes." he said, motioning to a guard, who rushed off to get another chair. Wolf started to prepare himself, and looked over to the Bion Federation Ambassador. "Mind passing me that pen?" he asked quickly though politely, motioning to the pen he had. The Bion Fed Ambassador nodded and handed it to him. "Thanks." Wolf said with a nod, who began casually playing with the pen. "No problem" the Bion Federation Ambassador replied. Soon enough, Aer-May walked in, with her head held low, looking down at the ground. She walked to her seat and sat down, not noticing Wolf. She began going through her files. Wolf looked over to Bly and mouthed "Mind if I put my feet up real quick? Alright, thanks." Wolf did so, and continued to play with the pen. Bly slowly nodded, with a late response, though he didn't have much time to respond anyway. After she went throug her papers for a short time, Wolf looked over at her, surprised she didn't notice him. He poked her in the shoulder with the pen, and Aer-May gasped, dropping a few things. The last thing she was expecting was Wolf. She sighed in relief, but then slightly gasped in realization that he was right next to her. She grew excited to finally be able to talk, but she was let down after she realized they were in the middle of a meeting. She immediately grew anxious to get this over with so she could talk to him. She went to say something, but Wolf interupted. "Why not we focus on the meeting for now?" Looking to the rest of the diplomats, Wolf smiled. "So, first order of business." Bly went on to start the meeting, and gave the floor to Aer-May. Aer-May went on to explain that it might take a few weeks for the desired effect to take place, and the possible risks, though despite those things, people agreed to let the cloak system start. It was agreed the cloak would be ready sometime late that night or early in the morning. Bly later asked if Wolf could set up on BlyDonia. Wolf agreed to do so, though told him he had to go talk to Aer-May first, who had gone down to the lobby after the meeting ended. ---- Wolf went down to the lobby to see Aer-May, who was standing near the entrance. He quickly went over to her. "You know, I haven't seen you in a while." she said. "I know. I'm sorry, just things have been busy with--" "I understand. It's been the same with me." "So... Last time we talked, you wanted to talk about us... And..." "I know you know what I was planning on saying." "Well... Yeah. Kind of." There was an odd pause, which Aer-May broke. "So, um... You and me are...you know..." "Yeah." Aer-May smiled. "Just put the past behind us, right?" Wolf nodded. "Now. We're gonna have to work on the cloak at BlyDonia. That alright?" "Sure." "Bly offered a suite at the Palace." "Oh. Well that was nice." "Yeah. So, I'll go tell him we'll be staying, and you can...get what you need over here, alright?" "Okay." ---- Commodore 1st Class Mei Hirasuka led ICN Strike Fleet 1 to crush the lame planet of Vekio in Drakonia's first naval actions in The Appearance for months. Note: Time was paused on Monday, until the RPG Resumed. Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday (Monday) As Wolf walked along the coridoors to find Bly, None commed him to check up on things. The two talked for a short while, mainly about the cloaking, and then ended the conversation on the note that None was on his way to BlyDonia. Meanwhile, Aer-May found Bly in the CDC War Room. Aer-May talked to him for a short while about what would be needed. Bly gave her permission to do whatever was needed, so long as this headache could be done and over with. Aer-May went on to make arrangements. The Dauntless was called, and soon arrived. It went to land on BlyDonia near the Courageous. Wolf soon met up with Bly, and asked Bly if he wanted to follow along with him, as the plan was put in to place. Bly agreed. The two were beamed to the Courageous, where the Highlander inside was being prepped. The two soon got in it, along with Private Jennifer Juera and Corporal Levan Terak. They drove to a location near the CDC Building, where the SUV was parked, and its cloaking systems activated. The plan itself was simple: Use the Courageous as a starting point for the signal/a command post. It would send a signal to various vehicles parked around BlyDonia, gaining strength as it did. Once it got far enough, it would go to the Dauntless, which would then power the signal even more, and send it to the station at Yulair. The station would then activate the cloak. (Time was paused until the next week article, on Monday) Category:List of Weeks Category:Top 3 Weeks